Partials/Updates/2017 March 17th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_March_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:542564| March]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 17}}|this link.}} Summary * This update marks the end of the White Day & Hinamatsuri seasonal. * Fleet preset slot has been increased by 1. * New quests. * New equipment. * Certain equipment can now be improved and the schedule has changed for certain ships. * Stat buffs on certain Light Cruisers. * '''Day Shelling cap has now been raised to 180.' * Updated UI in the sortie screen. * Artwork changes on equipment. Increased Firepower Shelling Cap The firepower cap during day shelling phase has been increased to 180. This affects both the allied fleet and the enemy fleet. Take note that it only applies to day shelling only, the following phases still have the 150 cap in place: * Pre-emptive air strikes. * Any form of day torpedo attacks. * Support expeditions. Seasonal * Hinamatsuri is over and its content has been removed * White Day is over and its content has been removed Limited Seasonal CGs The following ship has received Shopping mode Limited-time CG: * Ilxltdgucgbg-1--8-.png Ilxltdgucgbg-1--9-.png Ship Stats Buff The following ships have gained an increase in their maximum stats: * : +7 * : +1, +1 * : +2 * : +2 * : +1 * : +1, Max +1 * : +1 * : +1 is now available in LSC can now be constructed in LSC. The recipes for constructing her are CV-orientated, and there is not a specific secretary ship requirement. Fleet Preset Slots * The maximum number of fleet preset slots has been increased by 1. * The buttons for saving and deleting preset fleets are now set further apart. The delete button is completely removed when loading preset fleets to prevent further accidental mis-clicks. Equipment Ro.44 Seaplane Fighter bis_215_Card.png| Ro.44 Seaplane Fighter bis Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai (Skilled)_216_Card.png| Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai (Skilled) Type 96 Fighter_019_Card.png| Type 96 Fighter * 2 New Seaplanes ** ** * Italian aircrafts now have their own icons in the Aerial Battle phase. * Seaplane Fighters now have their own equipment icon that separates them from regular seaplanes. * CG has been updated. * are now available for development. It requires a CV secretary and a certain recipe. * now has a higher craft rate. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal The following equipment can now be improved through Akashi: * ** Can be further improved into a * * ** Can be converted to a Skilled variant through a quest. * * ** Can be further improved into a * class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: New Equipment Tables - } The following ships have their shifts changed as a helper: * * * (can now improve Ro.43 again) class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Updated Equipment Tables - } Quests that is both rank 7 and ★max on your Secretary Ship, then scrap 2 and 2 . One is consumed in the process. ※Equipments must be unlocked. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai (Skilled) |Note = Requires: F7, B88 (?) }} that is both rank 7 and ★max on your Secretary Ship, then scrap 2 and 2 . One is consumed in the process. ※Equipments must be unlocked. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai (Skilled) |Note = Requires: F51(?) }} }} Updated User Interface Sortie Screen (as of 03-17-2017).jpg|Sortie Screen as of March 17th, 2017 update Expedition Screen (as of 03-17-2017).jpg|Expedition Screen as of March 17th, 2017 Update The User Interface of the sortie screens has been updated. *Expedition Fleet Confirmation Screen UI Update **Now displays the level of each ship girl in the expedition fleet. **Added icons to show the amount of equipped Drum Canisters up to a certain number. **Added icons to show the amount of equipped Daihatsu type equipment, Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank, etc. up to a certain number. **Other miscellaneous changes. *Sortie Fleet Confirmation Screen UI Update **Now displays level of each ship in the sortieing fleet. **Supplementary information when fleet is unable to sortie or go on expedition is now displayed in a markup balloon. **Other miscellaneous changes to "Land-based Air Group" sortie confirmation screen, etc. Icons containing Type 0 Fighter Model 21 have been updated! *This includes the Sortie Icons and the Sortie Quest Icon Furniture The furniture shop's inventory has been updated. The following seasonal items are returning: *Cherry Blossom Floor *Spring Colour Floor *Spring-themed Wallpaper *Battleship Film Poster *Admiral's Mahjong Table (with a little collaboration extra for spring) Seasonal Furniture CG Apart from "Admiral's Mahjong Table", the "Cypress Wood Hot Spring Bath" and the regular "Hot Spring Bath" switched to their spring mode. Furthermore, the "Naval Base Counter Bar" switched back to its normal mode with little additions due to our current collaboration.